Entre la oscuridad
by LauWeasley26
Summary: La vida de Rick,  cambia repentinamente después de conocer a una misteriosa chica y descubrir que es un mestizo. Ahora tiene menos de 3 semanas para poder llegar a Nueva York, si es que quiere seguir con vida.


**Cuando trato de salvar mi vida**

El callejón estaba muy oscuro, si aquel no hubiera sido un caso desesperado, ni con más luz y con mucha gente rodeándome habría juntado el valor para entrar a un lugar como ese, pero el animal que estaba siguiéndome estaba a punto de darme alcance. Nunca había visto un animal de aquel tamaño, debía ser por lo menos del doble de un San Bernardo.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, ves toda tú vida pasar frente a ti, pues bien… eso es mentira… lo único que yo veía era un par de colmillos en medio de la oscuridad a punto de cumplir con su objetivo.

Cuando lo sentía todo perdido una flecha atravesó el cielo, era tan brillante que parecía estar prendida con fuego azul, iba iluminando parte del callejón a su paso. El animal que me seguía retrocedió un poco y comenzó a buscar quien había llegado a arruinarle la cena. El perro dejo de mostrar sus colmillos y se acerco al lugar de donde había salido la flecha, me pareció escuchar algo parecido a un ronroneo, lo más lógico es que yo hubiera intentado salir en dirección contraria, pero como soy tan estúpido me acerque a ver quién o que había sido el responsable de que no me comieran, por lo menos se merecía las gracias.

Me encontré con la cosa más rara que había visto hasta ahora, y miren que tengo una gran lista de cosas raras en mi vida. Lo que parecía ser una mujer pasaba su mano por el lomo de un animal, y este le respondía con algo que se asemejaba a ronroneos. Al notar mi presencia soltó un gruñido, mientras yo daba un paso hacia atrás su dueña comenzó a rascar detrás de su oreja.

- Deberías tener más cuidado… - me sobresalte cuando la escuche.

Como si su presencia no fuera ya algo extraño, su voz lo era aún más, era dulce podía notarse el acento inglés, pero su entonación sonaba como a un regaño. Quería verla mejor, pero por fin mi instinto estaba reaccionando y hacia que mis pies se negaran seguir avanzando.

-¿Me estas escuchando? – su voz sonó más irritada.

No le había puesto mucha atención, estaba ocupado tratando de adivinar cómo sería su cara, teniendo una mascota como aquella y una voz tan mandona no podía ser muy agradable. Seguramente era una de esas señoras solteronas con varios kilos de más que intentaban ser dulces cuando estaban con alguien más, pero una vez que se ganaba tu confianza te trataba peor que una bruja come niños.

-¡Esto es una falta de respeto!

Me mordí la lengua para no reírme, su acento era mucho más marcado que el de otras personas, hablaba como las personas de otro siglo.

-Perdón…

Logre reaccionar a tiempo, dejo de rascar la oreja del perro, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba. No era una señora solterona, era una chica no más grande que yo; y era la clase de chicas pro las que las modelos de revistas se sentirían celosas. Su piel era muy blanca, no había mucha luz pero podía jurar que su cabello era rojizo. ¿Qué hacia alguien como ella con una mascota como aquella?

-Voy a volver a preguntar por última vez ¿te encuentras bien?

Si las miradas fueran cuchillos, yo estaría desangrándome en aquel momento.

-No… bueno si… no tanto… - vaya momento para que las palabras se atoraran en mi lengua – Tú mascota me dio un buen susto.

-¿Mascota? – Frunció el ceño - ¡Oh! Estas hablando de Bethzie.

¿Qué clase de nombre era Bethzie? El animal medio más de medio metro de alto, quien le hubiera puesto nombre tenía un sentido del humor algo extraño.

-Beth no te habría hecho nada malo…

-Solo morderme y nada más.

-Solo le gusta jugar – pareció molestarse por haberla interrumpido – Es una buena chica.

-¡Oh si! Muy buena.

¿No les molesta la gente que siempre quiere tener la razón? Pues a mi si, podría ser la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, pero era tan terca que perdía su encanto… o por lo menos parte de él.

-Beth solo hacía su trabajo.

-Interesante trabajo ese de seguir a las personas por callejones…

Quizá solo fuera imaginación mía, pero me pareció escuchar a ambas soltar un bufido. Beth volvió a ladras y enseñarme los colmillos.

-¿Podrías alejarla de mi?

La chica me miro a mi y después a su mascota, soltó una risa tan melodiosa que podría haberme hecho sonreír a mi también de no haber estado mirando los colmillos de Beth.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque eres su dueña, eres su responsable.

Dejo de reír, tendrían que haberla visto morderse el labio inferior para entender porque sentí algo parecido a murciélagos en el estomago.

-Ella no es mía – dejo de mirarme para ver a Beth, había algo extraño en aquella mirada, era como si ambas se entendieran – Tú le caes bien.

-Es bueno saberlo – por seguridad di un paso atrás - No me imagino que cosas haría si yo le cayera mal.

No sé muy bien cómo explicar lo que paso, un sonido de latas aplastadas sonó a nuestro alrededor. Beth se puso en posición de ataque y la pelirroja comenzó a mover una de sus pulseras.

-¿Qué está pasando? – no estaba tan asustado como para no darme cuenta de que aquel sonido no era algo bueno.

-Shhhh… guarda silencio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en donde había estado su pulsera ahora solo sujetaba un escudo y en la otra mano sostenía algo aún más extraño…

-¿Eso es una espada?

-¡Te dije que guardaras silencio!

Las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez más extrañas, aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Genial! Estoy muerto – me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza – No hay otra explicación.

La pelirroja me jalo de la corbata y me obligo a quedar de espaldas a una pared, estábamos tan juntos que logre ver el color de sus ojos, eran de un azul muy poco común. Puso una mano en mi boca para hacer que dejara de gritar, cosa que no supe en qué momento comencé a hacer.

-No estás muerto, pero si no guardas silencio si lo vas a estar.

No tuve tiempo de quejarme, una cosa salió arrastrándose de entre las sombras y los botes de basura, era horrible, parecía una mujer deforme con garras y de su espalda salían una clase de alas, recordaba haber visto una imagen como aquella en uno de mis libros de historia.

-¡Es una furia! – No podía creerlo – Pero esas cosas no pueden existir.

Seguramente tratando de escapar del perro, tropecé, me golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente gracias a lo que seguramente era un desangramiento, y ahora todas esas imagene4s eran parte de una alucinación por la gran pérdida de sangre.

-¡Muévete!

Sentí un golpe en las costillas que me hizo caer al suelo, el dolor se sentía tan real que no aprecia ser sacado de una alucinación.

-Entrega al muchacho cazadora –la creatura hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

-Me temo señora, que eso no es posible – la chica se puso delante de mí, tuve poco tiempo para mover mi cabeza o su espada me habría dado de lleno.

-El mestizo es nuestro…

Palabras como cazadora y mestizo estaban retumbando en mi cabeza, hice un intento por levantarme, pero no tuve tiempo, la creatura se abalanzo sobre nosotros, seguía estando e rodillas cuando la chica volvió a empujarme antes de atacar a la creatura. Logro darle en un costado, pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño.

-¡Levántate! – como si fuera un títere obedecía sus ordenes.

La creatura también se levanto y regreso a su ataque, no duro mucho en pie porque Beth la embistió, aprovechamos aquella distracción para correr en sentido contrario.

-Sujeta esto – me entregó su espada y el escudo. Trate de sujetarlos como mejor entendí las espadas de esgrima no sé comparaban con aquella espada, cuando los tome una extraña carga de energía recorrió mi espalda, era como si siempre hubiera sabido como tenía que usar aquellas dos cosas. Hay otras dos…

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué se trata todo esto?

Parecía ignorarme, se quito el adorno que llevaba en la cabeza, en una fracción de segundo aquella diadema se convirtió en un arco y de la nada apareció un cayac con flechas en su espalda.

-¡No finjas que no me escuchas! ¿Por qué me llamó mestizo?

Mi voz fue opacada por un chillido, al parecer Beth tenía más problemas que nosotros, detrás de ella estaba la creatura de antes, pero ahora la seguían otras dos.

-Eres un mestizo – la chica hablaba con calma mientras arrojaba una flecha, que dio directo en las alas de una de las furias, logrando derribarla – Eres mitad mortal y mitad… ¡Derecha!

Obedecí y salté a la derecha, cubrí mi cara con el escudo antes de que me la cortaran. Moví la espada intentando atacar a la creatura, pero comparado con la pelirroja mi tino no era tan bueno, a mi lado ella seguía lanzando flechas que lograban dar en el blanco la mayoría de las veces. Aquello nos ayudaba a seguir avanzando.

-Ya sé que mi padre no es mi padre ¿pero qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Tu verdadero padre es un Dios.

El mundo se detuvo por un momento, no podía estar hablando enserio, sabía perfectamente que yo no era el chico más normal del mundo, pero aquella explicación sobrepasaba limites.

- ¡Izquierda!

Seguía analizando sus palabras que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y moverme, solo conseguí mover la espada. Logre darle a una de las creaturas, cuando la espada le dio la furia exploto dejando detrás suyo un olor desagradable y una nube de polvo.

- Bien… ahora solo quedan otras dos – la pelirroja saco dos flechas y las coloco en su arco, las dos furias que quedaban se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, gritando en el que seguramente era idioma monstruo.

Yo solo me moví por inercia, pero para mi mala suerte lo hice justo en el momento en que ella lanzaba las flechas, maldijo en voz alta porque solo una de las flechas había conseguido dar en el blanco. Una furia más desapareció haciendo que la última que quedaba soltara un grito que te perforaba los oídos. Se abalanzo sobre nosotros, lo que hice no fue lo más brillante del mundo, le arroje la espada pero solo conseguí que se le rasgara una de sus alas logrando que se molestara aún más con nosotros. Se arranco la espada con los dientes y comenzó otra persecución.

- Esa era mi espada…

La forma en la que la chica me hablo era más aterradora que sentir las garras de la furia en la espalda. Algo me jalo por el cuello del abrigo, por la fuerza con que me jalaron pensé que se trataba de Beth, pero no era ella, la cazadora me empujo dejándome detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera protestar apunto una flecha y disparo.

- El mestizo es nuestro – gritó la Furia mientras caía al suelo, la flecha estaba clavada en donde supuse estaba su corazón – Ha sido reclamado… mi señor lo espera de vuelta.

No podía ver bien pero la cara de la cazadora se puso tensa. No respondió, levanto una mano y la flecha comenzó a arder, haciendo que la Furia desapareciera. Me deje caer al suelo mientras que ella coloco su arco en la espalda y corrió hacia un bulto negro que estaba en el piso. Era Beth.

Tome el escudo y me acerque hasta ellas, ambas parecían a punto de ponerse a llorar. Beth respiraba lentamente, entre todo su pelo negro parecía haber rastros de sangre. Esta vez pude acercarme sin que me ladrara.

- ¿Está bien? – vale, no era lo más inteligente viendo lo que era obvio, pero tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no se me ocurría otra cosa.

- ¿No te das cuenta? – comenzó a rascarle la oreja, sus labios se movían pero no escuchaba nada – Nunca te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Guarde silencio, claro que entendía que estaba pasando y también lo hacía con el resto del mundo, desde pequeño cuando alguna persona iba a morir podía sentirlo, era una sensación extraña que se formaba en mi pecho.

- Lo lamento…

Puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Beth, resistí el impulso de quitarla cuando comenzó a lamerme la mano.

-Ella también lo siente.

Beth comenzó a chillar, la sensación en el pecho iba en aumento, era como si estuviera a punto de perderse su conexión con el mundo.

- Tranquila, ya entendí – la cazadora saco una navaja de bolcillo, dispuesta a atacar.

- ¡No lo hagas! – utilice lo único que tenía a mano, su escudo – No creo que merezca más dolor.

Ella no respondió, dejo la navaja a un lado, con mucha tranquilidad tomo su escudo, evitando tocar mis manos y tratando de evitar mi mirada; el escudo regreso a su forma de pulsera. Sin ponerme atención tomo una de las patas traseras Beth y tomo un paquete que estaba amarrado a su pata, no me había percatado antes. Me lo entrego y Beth volvió a lamer mi mano.

- Por esto estaba siguiéndote… tenía que entregártelo.

- La gente normal utiliza el correo…- no era un buen momento para recriminar a Beth – Gracias – el animal dio un último chillido y desapareció, a diferencia de las furias ella solo lo hizo con una leve niebla.

- Tranquilo – la cazadora no me dejo hablar – Va a estar bien.

- Por si no lo notaste está muerta…

- No está muerta… - se puso de pie y caminó hasta recoger su espada – Los animales mitológicos no mueren.

- Suponiendo que existen claro – aunque hubiera visto a las furias y a un perro del infierno parte de mí quería seguir fingiendo que era producto del golpe en la cabeza.

- Existen… y a todo esto, haces bien en sentirte culpable, después de todo está muerta por tu culpa.

Guarde silencio, en verdad me sentía culpable, el frío de la noche comenzaba a hacer estragos, al meter las manos en los bolcillos del abrigo note que aún llevaba el paquete conmigo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunte

- Se llama ciclo de vida, nacemos, crecemos algunos se reproducen y mueren y otros se reproducen y se hacen inmortales… muy pocos casos en verdad… pero...

- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – la interrumpi. Me levante y trate de acercarme a ella, era increíble que no temblara, apenas y llevaba una chamarra.

- Supongo que es tuyo – se dedico a mantener la distancia entre los dos, limpio su espada contra una pared y esta tomo forma de una llave que quedo colgando de su pulsera. - Adelante, ábrelo.

Obedecí, abrí la caja, en su interior solo había un anillo y algo parecido a una navaja de bolcillo, era mucho más pequeña que la que la cazadora llevaba consigo; ambas cosas tenían piedras negras y un par de piedras rojas que parecían ojos. La caja se transformo en una nota, al tratar de leerla no entendí muy bien la caligrafía no estaba en francés o en ingles, no conocía otro idioma y aun así pude leerla.

_"__Úsalos con cuidado"_

_- _Me puedes explicar que es todo esto?

- ¿Te refieres a lo que está en tus manos? – se acerco a mí con paso determinado, consiguió ponerme nervioso, después de haberla visto disparar no podía dejarme llevar solo por su rostro – Se llama regalo...

- ¿¡De verdad! – soné demasiado molesto.

Ella se quito el arco de la espalda, me hice unos pasos hacia atrás por más que hubiera intentado correr ella me habría alcanzado. Me miro algo confundida cuando coloco su arco sobre la cabeza y regreso a su forma de adorno para el cabello. Volvió a acercarse hasta mí, yo solo me quede en mi lugar sin poder dejar de mirarla.

- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero entiende que este no es un buen lugar, no quiero hablar aquí y además hace frío.

Por lo menos estábamos de acuerdo en algo, asentí y me puse a su lado cuando ella comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la calle por la que yo había llegado al callejón. Me desabroche el abrigo con el objetivo de dárselo, pero como si adivinara mis pensamientos se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

- ¿Vas a contarme algo? – pregunte casi suplicando.

- No hasta que estemos en un lugar más seguro.

- ¿Podrías por lo menos decirme tu nombre?

Se detuvo, momento que yo aproveche para poder alcanzarla. Cuando estuve frente a ella me analizo detenidamente de una forma poco convencional, yo hice lo mismo… pero fui un poco más discreto.

- Andrew Zale.

- Mucho gusto - le tendí la mano, así es como lo indicaban los libros de etiqueta – Gracias por salvar mi vida hace un momento – fue un momento incomodo cuando ella solo se me quedo mirando y no correspondió mi saludo, intentando salir de la situación me lleve una mano a la cabeza como si solo estuviera arreglando mi cabello – Mi nombre es Ri…

- Frederick Le Blanc…

- Es Frédérick – la gente solía pronunciar mi nombre con acento inglés – ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es qué sabes mi nombre?

No me prestó atención y siguió caminando, no solo me había dejado con una mano estirada y miles de preguntas en la cabeza, ahora también quería saber porque conocía mi nombre.

- Date prisa – regreso por mí, como si le diera miedo o asco tocarme dudo un momento antes de jalarme por la manga para hacerme caminar.

Durante el trayecto pude ver mejor sus facciones, no me había equivocado en pensar que era muy blanca, pero su cabello no era rojo, más bien era castaño y bajo la luz llegaba a verse, tenía algunas pecas en la cara que cubrían el fleco y algunos rizos que se le escapaban de la coleta. Era alta, con trabajos yo lograba sacarle unos centímetros. La forma en la que caminaba conseguía que más de una persona la mirara al pasar, cosa que parecía no agradarle.

Mientras que a ella la miraban con envida, cuando me miraban a mi no podían evitar soltar alguna risa, me pase escondiendo mi rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que menos necesitaban mis padres era que alguien me viera en aquella situación. Estuvimos así hasta que llegamos a una cafetería, nunca la había visto era uno de esos lugares que mi familia juzgaba como "lugares de perdición".

- Bienvenido a caballería.


End file.
